


Love

by far_out_fangirl



Series: Smitten [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Internal Monologue, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far_out_fangirl/pseuds/far_out_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision finally decides what he's fighting for. </p><p>Follow-up drabble to my one-shot Broken: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6955291</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request came from fanfiction.net :) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11937122/3/Smitten
> 
> Requests are welcome, but please keep them PG, thank you. :)

He should be angry. Human logic told him that. He should be incinerated, irate, vexed...the synonyms for furious appeared in his sight. However, he found himself unable to be upset.

At first, he panicked. Well, not really- he still was a picture of calm rationality. His mind raced, though, as he sped through possible situations. _His internal processes were malfunctioning. He was beginning to become incapable of human emotion. He was broken, just like Wanda._

The last probability still stung. Vision was still blaming himself for Wanda's capture, which led to her broken mind.

After panicking, he moved on to rationalizing his feelings. Wanda had escaped the Raft. That should make him feel angry, that all they had worked for was in vain. However, he felt glad. Wanda was no longer contained in that cage, no longer scrutinized for things she couldn't help. He found himself wondering _why_ he felt that way. It was more than simple acquaintanceship, he knew. He had felt something back at the Avengers base, when he was making paprikash. The way Wanda smiled, carried herself, her laugh...it struck a chord within him. He felt unadulterated joy with her, something he had never felt before. But what could that mean?

He wanted to ask Tony. He had more experience with women than anyone he knew. However, he felt Tony had made the wrong call, locking up the Avengers, and for that, he couldn't trust him. He felt his allegiance change, like a snap. He had followed Tony almost blindly, trusting his creator so much it cost him something worth far more than what he had with Stark- at best, an awkward father-son relationship.

He lost love when he betrayed Wanda. It was clear to him now. He found himself rising from his chair, only minutes passing from when he started the mental examination.

He was determined to regain that love.


End file.
